1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bocci ball caddy and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to transport standard-sized bocci balls from one location to another with a bocci ball caddy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ball holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, ball holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a user to transport a ball from one location to another are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,202 to Morrison discloses a ball carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,299 to Simmons et al. discloses a ball carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,912 to Horwitz discloses a ball and racket carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,482 to Szalony discloses an integrally formed ball carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,217 to Johnston et al. discloses a ball carrier.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bocci ball caddy that allows a plurality of bocci balls to be readily transported from one location to another.
In this respect, the bocci ball caddy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to transport standard-sized bocci balls from one location to another.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bocci ball caddy which can be used for allowing a user to transport standard-sized bocci balls from one location to another. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.